The Servant's Secret
by MerlinEmrys22
Summary: Arthur never thought he would treat Merlin that way. Set somewhere between series two and three, minor whumping for some characters. Merthur :3
1. Chapter 1 Secrets

**Hello!**

**This is my first fanfiction, I was inspired to write it by LenleG's fanfic 'The Sorcerer Hangs At Dawn'. Go read it, it's much better :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Arthur sighed as he started to write another letter. His father, the King of Camelot, had just announced that the Lady Vivian was to visit Camelot in a week's time, something he wasn't looking forward to, and he was fed up. Suddenly, the door banged open and Merlin stumbled in, in his usual clumsy way.

"Good morning Sire!" he called in his infuriatingly cheerful tone.

Arthur grunted a reply, and went back to his work.

Merlin stood by his desk, shifting from one foot to the other. He looked as if he wanted to say something important. After a minute of this, Arthur looked up.

"What do you want?" he snapped, and Merlin looked surprised.

"Uh.. I wanted to.."

"Spit it out." Arthur said.

Merlin looked surprised, and a little scared.

"Imasorcerer." he said, incredibly quickly. Arthur frowned.

"What?"

Merlin swallowed. "Uh.. You trust me, right?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I suppose."

Merlin gulped again. "I'm a sorcerer."

Arthur felt his jaw drop. "You're a...what?"

"A sorcerer.." Merlin averted his eyes and backed away slightly.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat, and he grabbed Merlin by his ridiculous neckerchief over the desk.

"You're a sorcerer?" he said, and Merlin winced at the anger in his voice.

"Y..yeah."

Arthur took a deep breath, and let him go. Merlin took a step back, stunned.

"Get out." Arthur said. Merlin stayed where he was, almost defiantly.

"I said, GET OUT!"

Fear flitted across Merlin's eyes, along with something Arthur couldn't identify, almost anger. He stepped out of the room, looking as if he could cry right there, and Arthur sat down shakily in his chair.

How could Merlin have been lying to him all this time? He had trusted him, and all this time he had been breaking Camelot's biggest law!

But.. If all sorcerers were evil, how could sweet, loyal, clumsy Merlin be a sorcerer? He shook the thought out of his head. Merlin must have been acting, just very well.

Arthur stormed out of his room, and found his father walking in the hallway outside.

"Father." Arthur's voice was as cold as ice, and it worried him. "My manservant...he's.."

Uther frowned. "What?"

"He's a sorcerer."

Uther looked shocked. "How do you know?"

"He just told me."

Uther nodded, looking angry. "He will be trialled today."

Arthur nodded stiffly. Fear and shock had made him virtually frozen to the spot.

* * *

**And so ends the first chapter!**

**Please review, then I know where I can improve- constructive criticism is welcomed and hugged :)**

**Theres about two more chapters I have to add, it hopefully does get a bit better..****  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-MerlinEmrys22**


	2. Chapter 2 Trialled

**Hello again!**

**Here is chapter two! It's not very long but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, Merlin and Arthur would ride unicorns everywhere and everyone would be happy.**

* * *

That afternoon, Merlin stood in the counsel chambers before the court. Uther stared down at him with cold, hard eyes.

"You have been accused of sorcery."

Merlin looked down. Arthur wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"What do you have to say?" Uther boomed, cold and commanding.

Merlin looked up, tears beginning to fall. He shook his head, staying silent.

"You will be hung tomorrow." Uther stated, his voice harsh. Merlin looked shocked, before staring up at Arthur with pleading eyes.

Arthur looked away, ashamed. He had brought on the death sentence of his friend, his loyal servant, the only person he could trust. And, he thought, angry at himself, I can't bring myself to stop it.

Merlin was dragged away by guards to the dungeons, and Arthur looked down. He couldn't believe that he was such a coward, not to stop his friend's death.

All night, he battled with his conscience. There were many points where he nearly got up, and freed Merlin, before thinking of his father's wrath, and his duty to Camelot. He wished he could do something, but knew only a man braver than him by far would dare to.

The next morning dawned, cold and clear.

* * *

**And so the second chapter ends..**

**poohunne- thank you for the review! :D**

**Thank you for pointing out my huge and unchangeable error.. Maybe Merlin would say sorcerer because he thought Arthur would understand it better, and he could explainthe details later..? :3**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	3. Chapter 3 The Gallows

**Hello!**

**This is the last chapter! It's again not all that long but I still hope you like it :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Standing outside near the gallows, Arthur's hands shook. He couldn't, didn't want to, believe that his friend, who had stuck by him in every battle they faced together, and seemed willing to lay down his life for Arthur's time after time, was being killed because of him. The man doomed to die was dragged onto the gallows.

Bruises blossomed all over his face, and a cut above his eye leaked blood. His neckerchief, soaked through with blood and fraying worse than ever, was hanging limply around his neck. Arthur realised in shock that the guards must have beaten him.

Uther made a speech that Arthur couldn't concentrate on. All he saw was Merlin, tears falling down his face and beaten mercilessly the previous day and night. He felt his eyes fill with tears as Uther finished his speech, and realised he'd never see Merlin again. Never be woken up by endlessly cheerful tones, never be annoyed out of his wits by the same raven-haired man, and never have someone to confide in.

Merlin was pushed towards the noose. He was tied up, and a guard readied himself to kick out the block.

Arthur's heart dropped.

"Stop!"

It was too late. The guard had kicked the block out. Arthur ran towards Merlin, hands scrabbling to loosen the noose as Merlin started to slip into unconsciousness.

He finally untied it, catching Merlin as he fell and lowering him to the ground. A few heart stopping moments followed, before Merlin began to breathe again, raggedly and painfully.

Arthur gasped with relief, tears streaming down his face as Merlin's had in the counsel hall. Gaius ran over, looking shocked and worried, and motioned for Arthur to bring Merlin to his chambers.

Arthur started to follow Gaius, Merlin limp in his arms, before looking round at Uther. The king looked back at him, cold command and almost disappointment in his eyes. But Arthur would take that any day, so long as his best friend, the clumsy, loyal, magical Merlin, could live.

* * *

**And so the story ends..**

**I hope you liked it :3 please leave a review!**

**Miss Petrovska- thank you for the review :D**

**I tried to go a little deeper here, but I've never been much good at dramatic scenes so you know. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

**Hello again!**

**I know this was finished, but it was still getting some views so I thought I'd add another chapter! :D**

**Its not very good but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

Arthur frowned as Merlin tossed and turned in his small, hard bed. His neckerchief was becoming tighter and tighter, so Arthur gently loosened it, exposing blossoming bruises forming around Merlin's neck.

It had been twelve hours since Merlin had been hung. He'd only awoken once, and had promptly fallen unconscious again.

Arthur took Merlin's hand as he twisted in his sleep. Merlin looked so young, innocent, carefree, not an evil sorcerer he'd been brought up to believe all magic-users were.

Gaius entered the room to find Arthur sitting with Merlin. He'd been there the whole time, twelve long hours waiting for Merlin to wake up and show them everything would be okay.

"Sire," Gaius started. "You should get some sleep."

Arthur shook his head. "If he doesn't wake up...it's my fault."

Gaius frowned. "I'm certain he'll make a full recovery, if a little traumatised."

Arthur looked away. It was his own fault Merlin was in this state, blinded from the hatred of magic drummed into him from an early age by his father. Now he saw how wrong the King was.

"Magic can be good," he said. "Can't it?"

Gaius nodded. "Merlin is proof of that."

Arthur sighed, looking down at his friend. His raven black hair was stuck down with sweat and he had black circles around his eyes.

"I'll leave you be, Sire," Gaius said, leaving and gently closing the door.

Arthur sighed, sitting back in his seat. He tried in vain to stay awake but found himself falling asleep, still holding Merlin's limp hand.

Arthur woke up a few hours later. He found Merlin's bed empty and stood up sharply.

"Merlin?"

The door was pushed open slightly, and he was met with a tired, but most definitely awake, Merlin.

"You're awake!"

Arthur ran at him and hugged him, to Merlin's surprise.

"Didn't know you cared," he mumbled, and Arthur shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," he said, tears forming in his eyes. "You could have died-"

"But I didn't," Merlin said, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Still here."

Arthur grinned. "You'll be polishing my armour in no time."

Merlin groaned and Arthur patted his shoulder, glad his friend was back.

* * *

**That feels like the worst ending I've ever written..**

**Hope you liked the story! Please do leave a review telling me what you thought :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

**Hello! Here's chapter five.. I hope you like it!**

**Merlinslover has requested a character called Helen appearing in the story- she is Merlin's half-sister and will make an appearance soon :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~The next day~

Arthur groaned slightly as he was shoved forcefully against the cold, hard floor of the council chambers. Merlin yelped quietly beside him as the guards manhandling him kicked him, forcing him further across the stone floor.

"Arthur Pendragon," his father boomed above him. "You are trialled for conspiracy to use sorcery. What do you have to say?"

Arthur swallowed. "Merlin would never harm anyone with his magic."

Uther scowled. "Magic is evil."

"No it's not!" Arthur burst out. "It's saved my life."

Uther turned an impressive shade of red. "Silence!"

He turned to Merlin, who was looking at the floor. "You are guilty of using sorcery," he said, anger threaded through every word. "You will be killed."

"No!" Arthur said. "We'll.. We'll leave Camelot, anything, just let him live."

Merlin smiled weakly as Uther thought about this.

"You will leave at dusk," the king snapped. "You shall never return, and your title will be stripped. Take the...sorcerer with you, and leave."

Arthur smiled slightly before Uther's cold eyes found his. Merlin could live. He could live. Everything would be fine..

He watched, horrified, as Merlin was thrown forcefully from the hall, and Uther strode up to him.

"I have never been so ashamed," he spat. "You were never my son. Never."

The words were like daggers through Arthur's heart- but he met the King's eyes and saw the evil burning deep inside them, as his father was blinded by hatred of magic.

"And you were never my father," he growled. "Never."

Arthur was taken to his chambers and met with a tearful Gwen.

"I'll miss you," she said. "You're a good friend, and one day you will be a fine King. You must return to Camelot one day...the city needs you to be King."

Arthur nodded. "I will. Thank you, Guinevere...for being there for us."

Gwen nodded, smiling through her tears, and left the room. Arthur felt tears welling in his own eyes and wiped them away furiously, beginning to pack some clothes into a bag.

He finished a few minutes later and sprinted up to Gaius' quarters. He found Merlin and Gaius sitting together, Gaius' arm round Merlin as the young warlock sobbed.

"Merlin..." Arthur said, and Merlin looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Arthur.."

"No," Arthur said. "Don't be sorry. You can't change who you are.. My father should be sorry."

"It was a brave thing you did, sire," Gaius said. "You've given up everything."

Arthur shook his head. "I'll be back, one day."

Gaius nodded and let go of Merlin as the younger man stood up shakily, clutching a small, tatty bag of his own.

"Goodbye, Gaius.." he said. "Thank you."

Gaius looked upset. "Goodbye, my boy.. Come back one day."

Merlin nodded and started towards the door, Arthur following him.

They left the lower town as the sun set in the distance, casting long shadows on everything. People stared as they left, the disgraced prince and the supposedly evil sorcerer.

Arthur looked at Merlin, thinking of the time they'd first met in the town so many years ago. Merlin grinned, thinking the same, and they walked through the gate and mounted their horses, riding away without once looking back on the city they both called home.

* * *

**And so it finishes..**

**I hope you enjoyed it- it's fun to write :)**

**Please do leave a review with any pointers and responses :D**

**To the guest named K- thanks for pointing out the spelling mistake!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

The ride out from Camelot was spent mostly in silence. They had agreed to head for Ealdor, Merlin's hometown just outside of Camelot, where his mother and sister lived.

"Mum and Helen will understand," he said, rubbing his neck where the bruises still blossomed. "They can help us."

Arthur nodded, not paying much attention. Being away from Camelot, and not having the pressures of being crown prince, gave him more of a chance to appreciate his surroundings. His current favourite things were the sky when the sun set and the colour of the trees in the late summer and Merlin's eyes-

Wait. Merlin's eyes? Arthur shook the thought out of his head. He must be going delirious.

They set up camp in the forest that night, near the Lake of Avalon. Merlin knew a small clearing where they could spend the night before heading to Ealdor the next day.

"I'll get some firewood-"

"No, don't worry." Arthur said. "I'll go."

Merlin looked slightly bewildered but let it go, starting to lay out the bedrolls they'd brought with them. Arthur wandered into the forest, his mind buzzing.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Merlin? He was pretty sure he was straight, having spent most of his childhood fantasising about marrying a princess from another kingdom. But now he couldn't stop the images of Merlin's smile, the sound of his laugh...

Arthur shook himself again and carried on with the task of collecting wood.

Meanwhile, Merlin was absentmindedly picking thread out of the side of the bedroll, thinking.

He vaguely wondered if Arthur knew he was gay. Thinking about it, the subject had never really come up. He remembered Freya, and how it had been nice but not entirely love. More like a sort of like.

But now he couldn't stop thinking about Arthur. It had only started once he'd woken up after being nearly hanged. How he'd awoken to an empty room, wishing Arthur was there, and the disappointment when the door had opened to reveal Gaius. The happiness when he'd seen Arthur again, and the electricity when they'd hugged...

Merlin jumped as he heard a twig snap behind him. Arthur stumbled out of the trees clutching a pile of firewood.

"Got some!" the former prince grinned, a triumphant note in his voice. Merlin laughed and helped him bring the pile to the fire, starting it with a quick burst of magic.

Arthur looked surprised but didn't question it. Merlin grinned and they left to find some food.

They ate in companionable silence before bedding down for the night.

"Arthur?" Merlin said as they lay down on the floor.

"Merlin." Arthur replied.

"Thank you..." Merlin trailed off.

"It's...it's fine."

Arthur smiled, rolling over to a more comfortable position on his hard bedroll. Merlin smiled slightly, falling asleep dreaming just a little of the former Prince's blue eyes.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly...**

**I really wanted to get the Merthur underway so it fitted better- sorry if it seems a bit random but when I started this, I wasn't planning any romance xD**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated much, school etc. :(**

**Please review and let me know what you thought ^.^**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	7. Chapter 7 Ealdor

**Hey guys! (I totally read that in AmazingPhil's voice..)**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had really bad writers block and couldn't think of ANYTHING to write on either of my two stories..**

**Here we go!**

* * *

****After another day's ride, this time spent avoiding each other's eyes and stealing glances at the other when they weren't looking, Merlin and Arthur arrived in Ealdor.

A few villagers came outside, recognising Merlin and the former Prince, obviously confused.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?"

"Prince Arthur! An honour to have you here, sire.."

"Merlin?"

The last call came from Hunith. Merlin's eyes went soft as he spotted his anxious mother among the other villagers.

"Mum..."

He steered his horse to one side and jumped off, followed by Arthur, and hugged his mother.

"Why have you come back?" Hunith asked. "What's wrong?"

Merlin's eyes welled up and he choked back tears again. "He knows, Mum... Uther knows."

Hunith looked shocked and hugged him harder. "Which is why you came back?"

Merlin nodded into her shoulder. "I had to... But Arthur came with me." He looked round at his friend and former master. "He gave up his royalty, Mum.. For me."

Hunith gazed at Arthur, the blonde young man shifting awkwardly.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "For doing that.. for Merlin."

Arthur nodded. "I'd rather give up everything than see him die."

Hunith nodded, tears filling her crystal blue eyes. "So would I."

Merlin wiped his eyes and scanned the crowd. Towards the back, he spotted a young girl with blonde hair, waving.

"Helen!"

He walked around the villagers, now returning to their various jobs and chores, towards his half-sister.

"Merlin..." she said as she reached him. "I'm sorry."

Merlin smiled. "I forgot you can read minds." His sibling's strange powers came from her mother, a High Priestess, whom Balinor had been with for a short time.

She grinned. "Comes in handy.." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I also know your feelings for Arthur."

Merlin gulped. "Don't tell him, please... He'll hate me."

Helen shook her head. "I don't think he will." She smiled. "You should stay with Hunith and I.. In case the Camelot guards look here. We can hide you."

Merlin nodded. "Thanks.. You're a good friend."

Helen grinned and looked over to where Arthur and Hunith were talking. "They get on well."

Merlin smiled. "They always have done. I think Mum sees him as a second son."

"Maybe he will be, one day." Helen grinned mischievously as Merlin spluttered.

"Bit early to be thinking of that, isn't it?"

Helen smiled and started to walk away. "It's never too early for anything.." she said cryptically, reminding Merlin painfully of Kilgharrah.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It was a bit of a filler chapter just explaining Helen really.. **

**Thanks for reading! Please do review as always, I like hearing what you have to say :)**

**~MerlinEmrys22**


	8. Chapter 8 A Little Bit Awkward

Arthur frowned as he picked at his food. He understood that villagers didnt live like the people in Camelot, but they must have gotten bored of chicken and vegetables by now, surely? Three nights in and Arthur was going mad.

He looked around and spotted Merlin eating his food with as much gusto as Arthur was. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. Arthur wondered if he was doing the right thing, bringing Merlin back to his old village, surrounded by people he'd left long ago.

Arthur stood up and took his food to sit next to Merlin. Perhaps he could coax some information out of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seating himself next to the skinny warlock.

Merlin looked up. "Fine, just...thinking, that's all."

Arthur frowned again. "Clearly it's a little more than just thinking."

Merlin's eyes flashed with anger and he stood up. "It's none of your business!" He stormed off somewhere, abandoning his plate of half eaten food on the ground. Arthur stood up to follow him, but a warning glance from Hunith told him otherwise.

Merlin came back late that night, as Arthur was struggling to sleep. He looked up with bleary eyes to see the raven-haired man tiptoeing across the cottage now shared between four people.

"Merlin?" he whispered. Merlin looked back at him, his face unreadable.

Arthur started to stand up. "I'm sorry..about earlier.."

Merlin smiled weakly, but didnt reply.

"What were you..thinking about?" Arthur asked, and Merlin looked upset once more.

"Just..everything." he said. Arthur looked at his feet, feeling guilty for putting his friend through so much.

"I'm sorry for..all this." he said, and Merlin looked away.

"It's my fault. I should have been more careful, with my magic-"

"No." Arthur said. "It's who you are. I should have done more to keep you safe."

Merlin smiled again. "I am safe. I'm..I'm with you."

Arthur looked at him. "And that makes you safe?"

Merlin looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Because... I love you."


	9. Chapter 9 Admissions

**Sorry I'm so slow with updates, I'll try and write a bit more often xD**

* * *

****Arthur blinked. Had he heard Merlin right?

"What?"

Merlin looked a little offended. "I..love you..."

Arthur felt his heart soar, and walked closer to the dark haired man. "You do?"

Merlin nodded and looked away. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"I..feel the same." he said, and Merlin looked up suspiciously.

"You feel the same? Honestly?" he asked. Arthur smiled, seeing his own reflection in the younger man's blue eyes.

"Yes," he said. "I do." Before Merlin could say anything, he kissed him.

**Two years later**

"Arthur!" Hunith called. "Dinner!"

Arthur put his spade on the ground carefully. Over the last two years, he'd gotten used to farm work, and had almost forgotten how it was to be a prince.

He stepped through the door and headed towards the spindly table. Merlin and Helen were already sitting there, talking, as Hunith bustled around serving food.

"Let me help you," Arthur said, taking a few plates and setting them on the table. Hunith smiled.

"You're a good boy, Arthur," she said. "You made a good choice, Merlin."

Merlin blushed. "Mum!"

Hunith chuckled and ruffled his hair as she set down the last plate, sitting next to Helen. Arthur took his place next to Merlin as usual, wrapping his arm around him momentarily.

"How was your work today?" he asked, and Merlin smiled.

"It was alright," he replied, "boring as usual. Tending crops gets dull."

Arthur grinned. "So does ploughing."

The small, almost-family ate companionably for the next half an hour. Hunith and Merlin began to tidy up as Arthur and Helen chatted.

"I knew you'd get together," Helen said, and Arthur rolled his eyes, laughing.

"You always say that."

"I did!"

Arthur chuckled. "You and your seer powers. You'd drive anyone crazy with your all-knowing-ness."

"That's not a word," Helen grinned. Arthur shrugged. "It is now."


	10. Chapter 10 Camelot

Merlin yawned as he walked out the door, heading to work early in the morning. He hated farming, but in Ealdor there was little choice.

Suddenly, he saw something in the corner of his eye. A flowing red cape streaming behind a horse rider, with a gold dragon motif.

A Knight of Camelot.

Merlin quickly stepped behind a tree, hiding himself. Even after all this time, he'd still be taken and killed if he was found.

"Citizens of Ealdor!" the knight called. Merlin recognised that voice anywhere. Sir Leon was in Ealdor!

"I bring sad news," Leon called as various villagers came out of their houses. "Your King, Uther Pendragon, is dead."

His words rang out across the silent village, and Merlin could almost taste the secret joy. No-one in Ealdor had liked the miserable, cruel king, and especially not his views on sorcery.

"There is no heir to the throne," Sir Leon called. "A council will be held to decide the fate of Camelot."

"Stop!" Merlin heard Arthur call. He whipped round to see the blonde man walking towards Sir Leon.

The curly-haired knight seemed to recognise Arthur. "Arthur...?"

"Sir Leon."

Sir Leon seemed surprised. "You've been here all this time?"

Arthur nodded. "And now I must return to Camelot, as I swore to when I left."

Sir Leon seemed torn for a moment, but nodded. "Of course. You are the rightful heir, now that your father is dead."

Arthur nodded. "I will explain to Hunith and Helen where I am going, and find Merlin."

Sir Leon looked shocked. "You're bringing him back?"

Arthur's eyes flashed. "Merlin has been my constant companion, my partner, and my most loyal friend all this time. He is coming home."

Twenty minutes later, the three of them rode through the Forest of Ascetir, headed back to Camelot.

Sir Leon seemed friendly enough, if a little awkward, and Arthur seemed happy to be heading home. Merlin watched him talk animatedly with Sir Leon and smiled. It was good that Arthur was happy, and was finally being restored as prince and soon king of Camelot.

Sir Leon was full of news from the last two years. Gwen had married a handsome young man named Lancelot, and he and three other men were good enough to be knighted, if not for their common status.

Arthur smiled. "I'll see them train. If they are worthy, they will be knighted."

Leon smiled and continued his news. Morgana had seemed a little distant ever since Arthur and Merlin had left, and had almost left herself. However, her blossoming romance with one of the men hoping to be a knight, Gwaine, had kept her in Camelot.

Uther had been even more stern and strict since his son left. He had clamped down on sorcery even more, almost firing Gaius, who had been ill for a while since Merlin left.

Merlin heard this with sadness, but he was glad he'd be able to see his mentor again. Gaius was like a father to him, and he was the thing he'd missed most about Camelot in the last two years.

They reached the edge of the forest by late afternoon. Merlin smiled as they reached the same chalky hill he'd trudged over all those years ago, heading to Camelot for the first time. The castle loomed above them, the same comforting grey stone it had always been.

At the city gates, they had little trouble passing. Sir Leon had the right to bring people into the city, and after they settled their horses into the stables- the very same stables Merlin had had to muck out so many times, he remembered- they headed into the castle.

Sir Leon led the way, thinking nothing of the hallways and decorations along the way to the council chambers. But Arthur and Merlin saw every tiny detail they'd almost forgotten, taking in the tapestries of witch-burning- Arthur scowled at his father's choice of wall hangings- and the tall, dusty windows.

Sir Leon stopped outside the tall, dark wood doors leading to the council chambers. There was a meeting being held, and Sir Leon knocked politely before pushing open the door.


	11. Chapter 11 The Council

**This is more of a filler chapter really... More action soon :P**

* * *

The members of the council looked up as Sir Leon confidently stepped through the door.

"I have visitors," he called. "Ones who may be able to solve the problem."

Arthur quietly stepped behind Sir Leon. The council members gasped, also recognising the former prince of Camelot.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Sir Leon said. "He is the rightful heir to the throne."

Most of the council nodded, seemingly agreeing. However, one man at the end of the table looked angry.

"He gave up his throne and power to join that sorcerer!" he cried. "He is no longer the rightful heir!"

For a moment, it looked as though he was right. The other council members thought about it, until one small man in the middle of the left row spoke up.

"We have no other choice," he said. "There is no-one else to take the throne. Raise your hand if you agree that Arthur Pendragon is the true King of Camelot!"

The council slowly, one by one, raised their hands, all except the man at the end.

"That's settled then," another said. "To King Arthur Pendragon!"

They raised their goblets in the direction of the new king, who looked surprised.

"Thank you," he said. "I hope to make a fair and just kingdom."

Merlin went to find Arthur that evening. He was back in his chambers, the same ones he'd had for his entire life until he left.

Merlin knocked gently on the door. "It's me."

Arthur was quiet for a moment, before calling out. "Come in."

Merlin went inside, quickly shutting the door. "I wanted to talk to you."

Arthur nodded, gesturing for the younger man to sit down. "About what?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "Will we..still be the same? Now that you're king?"

The blonde man looked surprised for a moment. "Of course we will. Nothing can bring us apart now."

Merlin nodded and gently kissed the new king. "Thank you, Arthur.."

Arthur smiled. "And thank you, Merlin."


	12. Chapter 12 Mithian

Merlin sighed, heading back to Gaius' chambers the next day, where he'd been reunited with his mentor the previous day. The physician had aged considerably since Merlin saw him last, but he was glad to see Merlin home.

Merlin pushed the door open, calling to Gaius. "I'm back!"

The old physician emerged from behind a shelf. "Hello, my boy. How is Arthur?"

Merlin sighed again, sitting down at the table and taking his jacket off. "He seems fine. I'm a little worried, though."

"What about?" His mentor seemed concerned.

"There's a princess visiting," Merlin said. "Mithian, her name is. The council want Arthur to marry her."

Gaius looked worried. He was one of the few in Camelot, along with the knights, who knew of Merlin and Arthur's relationship.

"Has he agreed?"

"No. Not yet. She's visiting next week."

Gaius frowned. "Perhaps you could speak to her."

Merlin shook his head. "Why would she listen to a servant?"

_The next week_

Merlin looked at his feet as the royal party from Mithian's kingdom rode into the castle courtyard. She was beautiful, and no doubt the council were planning the royal wedding right this very moment.

Arthur smiled as she hopped off her horse, kissing her hand. "My lady Mithian," he said, and she smiled.

"King Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked away, meeting Merlin's eyes. "Who's this?" she asked Arthur.

Arthur looked torn for a moment. "He's.."

Merlin willed him with every inch of his body to tell her about them, tell her he was taken, tell her to go home.

"He's my manservant," Arthur finished, and Merlin's heart slowly started to break.


	13. Chapter 13 Heartbreak

Merlin watched in agony as Arthur and Mithian chatted away. He couldn't, didn't want to, believe that Arthur would cast off their relationship so easily, but it had happened right before his eyes.

_Maybe he doesn't want to be with you anymore,_ a voice seemed to say in his head. _Maybe he really is going to marry Mithian, and you'll be left alone._

Merlin tried to voice these thoughts as he served Arthur his dinner that evening, away from the visiting royal party.

"What do you think of Mithian?" he asked as Arthur started to eat. The King looked surprised.

"She's a lovely lady," he said. "A worthy princess. Why, is something wrong, Merlin?"

The young warlock shook his head. "Nothing."

Silence fell for a moment, as the King ate and Merlin worried.

"Why didn't you tell her about us?"

Arthur stopped chewing. "Because.." he trailed off. Merlin looked away, knowing Arthur didn't have a proper answer.

_He's going to marry Mithian, _the voice in his head said, _and there's nothing you can do to stop it._

"It's fine if you don't want to be with me anymore," he said, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. "You and Mithian will be a fine couple."

He left, closing the door gently as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. He ran then, away from the King's calls from inside, away from everything familiar to their relationship, the corridors spent sneaking down at night to visit Arthur and the tall windows spent gazing out of so many times.

Gaius' chamber seemed to far away to be bothered to walk to in this state, so Merlin settled for heading outside. The air was cold, even for the early autumn evening that it now was, and he wished he'd brought his jacket.

He sat down on the ground, hunched in a corner under someone's window. No-one was around to notice the raven-haired boy sitting on the floor, so he could let the tears fall freely. He let himself think of all the happy times they'd spent together, all gone to waste now. He almost wished they were back in Ealdor, the simple days when all that mattered was love, and nothing would have broken them apart. Arthur said nothing could end their love, he swore he'd be with Merlin forever. Did forever end now?

Merlin didn't know how long he stayed that way, curled up in the cold, but Arthur never came for him. It was dark when he opened his eyes, only to see a woman crossing the courtyard.

She turned round at the sound of a sob. Her eyes met Merlin's, having spotted him quickly, and she made her way over.

Mithian was the last person Merlin wanted to see, but he was glad of some company. She crouched next to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Merlin? Why are you crying?"

He looked up at her with wide, blue eyes, turning red from crying. "I'm fine."

She shook her head. "You don't look fine. You can tell me, you know."

Merlin sighed. "It's just... Arthur didn't tell you the truth. I'm not just his manservant, we've been together for years and now he isn't admitting it-"

Mithian sighed, the same tired sound Merlin had made. "I figured it out already," she said. "I'm supposed to marry him, but I know you have something special."

Merlin looked at her, the princess now sitting next to him on the ground, almost as an equal. "You really mean that?"

She nodded. "I have my eye on Sir Leon anyway."

Merlin chuckled lightly. "He'll be glad to know."

Mithian seemed to blush in the darkness, but she smiled. "Go back to Arthur. Tell him what I said, and he'll understand. If he doesn't.. well, he'll see at the next meeting."

Merlin nodded, glad that the princess understood. "Thank you, Mithian... I'm sorry I didn't take the time to speak to you properly before now."

She smiled at him through the darkness, understanding. "It's fine, Merlin. I'm glad we're friends now."


	14. Chapter 14 'I'm done with this'

Merlin went back to bed after his chat with Mithian, feeling a little better but still upset with Arthur. Why couldn't the stupid king just admit it? It made him feel worthless. At least Mithian was nice about it.

The next morning, he went back to Arthur. He simply gave him his breakfast, cleaned a bit and left without a word. Perhaps the blonde man would see his mistakes now.

Mithian tried to talk to the king. "I know about you and Merlin," she said to him, and Arthur looked surprised. Before he could speak, she continued.

"He was pretty upset that you won't even admit you love him to one princess, let alone the kingdom." she said, eyes cold. Arthur stepped back, a little worried.

"I'll talk to him," he promised. "If he'll speak to me."

Merlin looked up a few minutes later, at a knock on his bedroom door. Expecting Gaius, he went to open it, before being confronted with Arthur.

"What do you want?" he asked, fighting the urge to hug the king. Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away. He didn't say anything else.

Merlin frowned. "You let me go through all that, and all you say is 'I'm sorry'?"

The king looked a little frustrated. "What else is there to do?"

Merlin scowled, fixing Arthur with a stony glare. "Oh, I don't know... Maybe actually admit it to the court!"

Arthur's eyes flashed at that. "You know they won't approve!"

"So what? You said nothing could break us apart! I'm done with this," Merlin said. Before Arthur could reply, he slammed the door in his face and went back to sitting down, sobbing his heart out for the second time since yesterday.

Arthur stood outside, shocked. Had Merlin really just ended everything they had? He hadn't meant to hurt him, only wait a little longer before the court were ready to have the news. Now it was all wasted.

He considered leaving, but found himself sitting outside Merlin's door, head in his hands as he tried not to cry.


	15. Chapter 15 As An Equal

**Thanks to Adrenalin-Jess for this chapter, they had the idea of Arthur's speech in peasant clothes :) Thanks!**

It was still dark as Arthur woke the next morning, back in his own chambers. He'd found some old, peasant's clothes, and had an idea.

He quickly changed into them, without Merlin there, as it had been for the last few days. He went over what he wanted to say in his mind, and as it grew lighter, went to the council.

They looked surprised to see their King dressed like a commoner, but let it pass, granting him his wish to speak to the city's citizens.

"An hour and they will be ready, my lord." a usually quiet man named Rolland said. Arthur smiled at him.

"Thank you, Rolland." The man looked pleased the king had remembered his name, and went away smiling.

The city was ready to hear the king an hour later, as promised. Every person living inside the city walls, even Merlin, was required to come and listen. Arthur could see him, standing at the edge of the crowd, looking like he'd been crying.

"Citizens of Camelot," Arthur called, voice shaking. "I come before you not as a king, but as an equal.

"I wish to tell you something close to my heart. I am in love, but this is different. It's not just to benefit the kingdom, or to make someone else happy, but something that brings me the most joy I've ever experienced. I've given up my royalty for this man, and I'm willing to go through so much more for him."

Arthur dared a glance at Merlin then. The young warlock was turning a deeper and deeper shade of red, challenging his endearing neckerchief.

"So," he continued. "I wanted to tell you this, and make a heartfelt apology. Merlin, I'm sorry. You're the only one I've ever loved, and you always will be. If you're willing to forgive me, I would be the happiest man alive. That's all I wanted to say. Thank you, Camelot."

He left the balcony from which he was giving his speech, hands shaking, waiting to find Merlin.


	16. Chapter 16 I'm Sorry

Merlin went up to Arthur's chambers, feeling awkward. How should he say it?

Arthur opened the door at that familiar knock. Merlin stood there, looking at his shoes.

"Merlin," he smiled. "I really am sorry."

Merlin smiled at the king. "I'm sorry too."

Arthur grinned, hugging his partner. "I missed you," he mumbled into his hair, as the warlock looked up.

"What happens now? The council still want you to marry Mithian."

Arthur grinned. "We've got a plan. We arrange our wedding, then don't go through with it. It's easy, the council will all leave and we can get a council we actually like. Maybe..." he trailed off, not saying what he wanted to.

"Maybe what?"

"Doesn't matter. Don't worry."

Merlin frowned slightly, but stepped away from the king and closed the door.

"Arthur..."

"What is it?"

"Will magic be restored in Camelot?"

The king frowned. "I'm not sure. I want it to be."

"Do it then. You're the king."

Arthur nodded, but looked uncertain. "Other kingdoms could use it as a weakness-"

"Magic is more powerful than their armies will ever be."

Arthur smiled at the dark-haired, skinny man in front of him. "And so is our love."


	17. Chapter 17 Wedding

_Made up Mithian's surname because Merlin Wiki didn't say what it was, I'm not sure she officially has one._

_On a sidenote, I just watched the last episode of Merlin. leave me here to die okay._

* * *

The wedding. Gold and red drapings everywhere, flowers, people lining the pews in the great hall. Merlin felt nothing more than a shadow as he crept along the wall inside, unnoticed by excited people. The King was getting married.

It hurt, seeing Arthur up there waiting for someone else, even though it was all a con. Merlin could only gaze around and wish this was their wedding.

Mithian looked beautiful, dressed in a long white dress with little gold and red flowers trailing up the skirt. As she reached the altar, Arthur smiled warmly at her, and the priest began to speak.

"King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, son of Uther Pendragon, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Arthur said, following the plan.

"Princess Mithian Scarborn of Nemeth, daughter of Rodor Scarborn, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"No."

The people in pews, officials and common people alike, started to whisper.

"Did she just say no?" Merlin heard one woman mutter to her friend.

"I can't believe it." her friend said.

Merlin smiled to himself, concealed by a curtain by this point.

"I'm sorry?" the priest said.

"I can't marry him," Mithian said, pretending to be distraught. "There is someone else."

The crowd gasped, and Arthur- acting quite well, Merlin thought- looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Mithian said to him. "I hope you can find love elsewhere." With that, she set off back down the aisle, leaving a hall full of shocked people, one king pretending that his world just collapsed around him, and one manservant hiding behind a curtain, silently elated.


	18. Chapter 18 Aftermath

Mithian came to find Merlin after the wedding, back in her breeches and silvery-white shirt.

"We did it!" she squealed, hurling herself into his room. "Most of the council are angry at Arthur for not intervening more, and most have left. I think there's, what, five left?"

Merlin grinned, hugging her. "That's great."

Mithian smiled up at him, dark eyes shining. "And, you'll never guess what!"

Merlin smiled. "What now?"

"Leon said he loved me!" she squeaked, dancing around. "And now we're going out and it's so exciting and my father will be sohappy-"

Merlin laughed, stopping her from hitting the wall as she span around. "That's brilliant! Congratulations."

She giggled. "I'm going to go and find him now. Bye, Merlin!" With that, she sped back out with the same excited force she had coming in.

Merlin shook his head, laughing. Mithian could be crazy at times.

* * *

Arthur stared at the wall opposite, listening to the remaining council yelling at him.

"You should have done a better job courting her!" Sir Lionel screeched.

"Her kingdom would have been a valuable ally!" Sir Geoffrey yelled.

"But perhaps a loveless marriage would have been useless." one man said. Arthur looked up, recognising him as the small man who'd proposed his kingship, Luadan.

"It would have been an alliance." Sir Manion, who often helped with the army, said. Arthur looked at him.

"As...heartbroken as I am," he started. "There is someone else in my life too."

The council members stared at him in shock.

"Who is it?" Sir Geoffrey asked.

"Merlin." Arthur said stoutly. They all looked even more shocked, having missed the speech Arthur had given previously, except Luadan.

"How delightful!" he exclaimed. "Perhaps you could marry him instead."


	19. Chapter 19 Jousting

Arthur could almost taste the awkwardness in the air around them, as the remaining council stared at him expectantly.

"I-" he spluttered. "I think it's a little, um-" Early wasn't the word, yet it was; they'd been together all this time, yet it didn't quite feel as if they were ready to be married yet. That was a hurdle Arthur hadn't even thought of. And what if Merlin wanted to be the one to propose? What if he did it wrong? What if-

The thoughts raced around his mind, stopping only as someone spoke.

"I think it would be most beneficial to the kingdom."

"Wait, I-"

"We could gain perhaps even an allegiance, maybe the royals of neighbouring kingdoms would attend the ceremony."

"What a marvellous plan! The tailors of the citadel would do well, too, all those clothes to make-"

"And the cooks would have something to do-"

"Hold on a second!" Arthur burst out. "I haven't agreed to it yet!"

"But why ever not?" Sir Luadan asked curiously. "You're in love, are you not?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Splendid. Make sure to ask him before the end of the month, that would be most helpful." Sir Geoffrey said, his usual overconfident self, not letting Arthur finish. The council- except Luadan, as usual- excused themselves and left the hall, talking excitedly, a far cry from the angry people they'd been as they arrived.

Luadan simply stared at the king. Arthur felt a little uncomfortable.

"You don't want to, do you?" the stout council member asked. "But they're forcing you to."

Arthur nodded slowly. "I.. I don't know what I want to happen, actually. I love him-" that was weird to say out loud, he noted- "but it doesn't feel right. Not yet."

Luadan nodded. "I see. I'll speak to them."

Arthur nodded again, grateful, though doubting slightly that one council member could persuade the rest of them.

* * *

Merlin watched as his partner raced across the jousting strip, his horse's mane and tail streaking behind them like dark banners, contrasting with the king's shining armour.

_My knight in shining armour,_ Merlin thought to himself. _Just like the fairytales._

The knight in question promptly got off- well, fell off- his horse a moment later, getting up quickly and looking around to check no-one had seen.

Merlin chuckled and went over to help him with his armour. "Good afternoon."

Arthur took his helmet off. "Good afternoon." He kissed him gently, chuckling as Merlin smiled, pushing him away slightly.

"Arthur, you know most of the nobles don't know-"

"They can know." Arthur said, attempting to hug his partner but was held back by his armour. "Oh."

Merlin laughed, stepping behind him to unfasten the metal suit. "There you go." he said, sliding it off.

Arthur grinned. "Thanks."

"You still can't hug me, you're all sweaty."

"Aah, well, we'll see..."

Merlin wondered for weeks how he managed to run so fast.


	20. Chapter 20 Summer Nights

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long! I don't know where this story's going, to be honest. I'll figure it out. :P**

* * *

It had been three months since the council meeting - three gradually warmer months, now settled in summer's warm embrace - and Arthur still hadn't proposed.

This month, however, he meant to.

He'd been carrying round a little ring in his pocket for weeks. It was a simple silver band, not like the flashy rings noblewomen tended to wear, and he hoped Merlin would like it. He hated this little inequality in their relationship, with him being the one to propose, but it was his duty as king.

He was waiting in his chambers one of these summer nights. The fireplace was empty, and the night air was cool on his back as he stood by the window, but it felt like it was the hottest night he'd ever encountered. His mind and heart alike were racing, before momentarily stopping as he heard a knock at the door. _This is it, _he thought. _I've got to do it tonight._

"Come in." he called, hoping he'd imagined the shake in his voice. That familiar face appeared at the opening door, his shirt sleeves rolled up in the heat. Merlin stepped inside, carrying Arthur's dinner as he did most nights.

Arthur smiled at him, as he set it on the table. The king beckoned Merlin over to where he was standing, and his manservant obeyed.

"Merlin," he said quietly as his partner reached him. "We've been dating for three years tonight."

Merlin nodded, smiling slightly. "I know." he said, kissing the king gently. Arthur chuckled as they broke apart, fishing in his pocket for the ring.

"I just wanted you to know," he started, suddenly nervous again, "I love you. A lot. I don't ever want to lose you..." He stopped, revealing the ring in his hand to his very surprised partner. "Merlin, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Merlin just gazed at him for a moment, mouth slightly open in an adorably gormless sort of way. He seemed to struggle for words for a moment - Arthur hardly daring to breathe with nerves - before speaking.

"Yes!" he said, elated. "Of course I will!"

Arthur grinned happily, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."


	21. Chapter 21 Lakeside

Planning was hard, Merlin decided after another afternoon holed up in Gaius' study with his mother.

She'd come to visit from Ealdor for the three weeks prior to the wedding. Arthur had wanted to get married quickly - "no more random princesses visiting," he scoffed - and Merlin had agreed to get married before the end of the summer, so they might enjoy the weather.

Merlin had sent Hunith a letter the day after Arthur proposed, explaining, and she'd replied promptly with an ecstatic reply.

_Dear Merlin (and Arthur),  
Congratulations! I'm so pleased you are finally getting married. I hope it will be soon, I'm so proud of you both! If permitted, Helen and I will visit for the wedding. She has been working so hard in the farm, and hopes to own her own farm someday soon. Mr Simmonds - the one you nearly hit with a tree, Merlin - has promised she may continue to run his farm in the unfortunate event that he may die before she buys her own. He is kind to us._

_I will come to help plan soon, no wedding is complete without an excited mother! Give Gaius my regards, I hope he is well._

_Love, Mother_

__It had now been a week since her arrival, and Helen was to arrive the next day. From what Merlin had heard from his mother, she was as excited about the wedding as himself and Hunith.

It was warm when she arrived, a milder day than most of that month, but hot anyhow. Merlin greeted her at the castle steps with a hug as she got off her horse, jumping down gently.

"Merlin!" she said, hugging him back. "You're getting married!"

Merlin chuckled. "I know. I'd be worried if I wasn't aware."

Helen laughed, stepping back from him. "I never thought I'd see the day. Honestly, it took him forever!"

Merlin laughed as they headed up to the castle. It looked even prettier than usual with the sunlight reflecting off its walls, and inside the stained-glass windows filtered rainbows onto every surface.

Helen gazed around as they walked down the corridor to the study. She'd never visited Camelot before, and the city alone was beautiful, with the castle as its magnificent centrepiece. The hazy air gave a relaxed air to the entire building, with servants and nobles alike wandering around looking as though they had nothing better to do than enjoy the weather. Which, in the celebratory air of the city, they didn't.

* * *

The wedding day was set for the end of the month, as the summer heat died down slightly, but not yet at the gloomy stage of cold winds and autumn leaves. It was to be held in the forest, near the Lake of Avalon, despite many nobles being invited to the wedding. Merlin himself had very few to invite, besides Gaius, Helen, and his mother. He stood there now, looking across the lake as people set up around him.

It wasn't the conventional walking-down-the-aisle business that most weddings involved; the two grooms would simply meet at the altar for the ceremony. It was simpler, and their nerves were shared.

Merlin waited for Arthur to arrive, not daring to turn and look at the seemingly endless sea of people staring. So many people he didn't know, whereas the people he did know were sitting along the front benches that had been somehow dragged into the forest overnight, probably by some poor servants willing to work extra for a day off or a sweet roll.

Suddenly, silence fell, and Merlin's heart skipped a beat. He looked to his left, to see those familiar blue eyes gazing into his. Despite his nerves making him feel detached from the world entirely, he smiled at his soon-to-be-husband.

Soon enough, after some words, the priest spoke those fateful words.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a silence. All was well, it seemed.

"I object." a voice called.


	22. Chapter 22 The Lady

Merlin's heart sank as he turned around, to face the person who'd ruined what had been his and Arthur's day. The day they were to be joined in marriage at long last, the day they were supposed to celebrate their love and know they would always be the only one for each other.

Or so he'd thought.

He turned slowly, to see a familiar face. She had dark hair and big, dark eyes, and was dressed in a deep burgundy dress that Merlin vaguely remembered. She was half-running, half-walking from the direction of the lake, straight towards Merlin. He opened his mouth to speak, wanting to ask why she was here, but his lips could only form a whisper of her name.

"Freya?"

She stopped as she reached him, gazing up at him from where she stood just half a metre or so away. Closer to her now, Merlin could see that her hair was damp, and so was her dress. He frowned, remembering where he had left her after her terrifying death. The Lake of Avalon. How could she be here if she was dead, and lying at the bottom of a lake among the wreck of a carefully made boat?

"Merlin." she said, as quiet and shy as she had always been, but with a deep sadness in her eyes. There were tears there, reminding him of the waves of the lake she'd spent so long under.

"I don't understand..." Merlin said, completely nonplussed. "How can you be here?"

Freya bit her lip, as though contemplating whether to say something or not, before opening her mouth. "I was enchanted when I died. I'm an immortal now, left in the Lake as its guardian. Once every five years, I get a month to live as a human again." She sighed, looking away for a moment. "I didn't know you'd moved on."

Merlin swallowed a lump in his throat, ashamed. He hadn't realised how deeply Freya cared for him, or how much their few days of bliss had meant to her. For him, she was a friend, but nothing more. Not now he knew who he belonged with.

This specific person was standing slightly behind Merlin, looking as upset as the warlock felt. "Merlin, what's going on?"

"Arthur..." He trailed off, thinking. "This is Freya. She... she's a friend."

Freya looked visibly hurt by this, and Merlin felt even worse. How could this perfect day have gone so wrong?

"We.. We were together. A while ago, a couple of years now. I swear, I haven't seen her since then. Freya, I didn't even know you were alive..."

Freya sighed. "I'm sorry. But all these years, I waited. I waited for you to return to Camelot after you were banished, or so I was told, and I thought we could meet again.."

"Who told you?" Despite being engaged to a warlock, Arthur was still resolutely logical, and failed to see the magical side of the world.

"The wind, the sky, and the sea." Freya replied, almost dreamily. "Nature told me."

Arthur frowned, looking as confused as ever. Freya continued to speak, unshaken by Arthur's blunt question.

"I loved you, Merlin - I still do. I wish I'd known you were getting married, but I suppose I wouldn't have been able to change it. Not until now."

Merlin noted, slightly irrelevantly, that Freya had never spoken this much all in one go before. The emotions racing round her mind were causing her to simply let them all out.

"I suppose I just wanted to say goodbye." the girl sighed. "I couldn't have after the wedding - I wouldn't have been able to see you married and still be the same. But today is my last day as a human for the next five years. I want to wish you well, Merlin, and Arthur. Just know I'll always love you."

She turned to leave, taking gentle steps towards the shore of the lake again. Merlin watched her, wishing he could find the right words to say what he felt. He wished he'd explained everything all those years ago, wished it wasn't goodbye now, and most of all, wished he hadn't hurt Arthur now.


	23. Chapter 23 The Light of Dawn

The wedding continued; although the spark of romance had flickered and died. Arthur seemed hurt, and Merlin was too busy feeling guilty to take much notice of the rest of the ceremony.

There was a party, a small one held at the lakeside still. Most people wandered home after a few hours, leaving just the newlyweds and their family. Morgana was somewhere talking to Gwaine, Helen had long ago left with a king from another kingdom, Cenred, and his mother had gone back to the castle.

Arthur stood by the water, gazing out across the shimmering surface. The moonlight left a shining reflection on the lake, spotlighting random waves. Merlin stood next to him, trying to find the right words, but Arthur spoke first.

"Why did you never say?"

Merlin opened his mouth, then closed it again. Why hadn't he said anything? He supposed it was just a part of his past, that Freya was part of the misty beginnings of his time in Camelot, before all this happened.

"I... I don't know."

Arthur was silent for a moment. "I wish you had."

"I wish I had too."

Arthur sighed, looking for the first time at Merlin. His eyes were the same shade of blue as the lake itself, and had the same shine they'd always had to them. The King smiled sadly at his husband - finally, they were married, although it was still a new prospect to him. He mulled over the situation in his mind, thinking of what else Merlin could have kept from him. But a little voice in the back of his head, sounding suspiciously like Gaius, reminded him of all they'd been through together. Wasn't that was love was? Forgiving, and forgetting?

He took Merlin's hand, gently, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. To him, it was.

"Promise me you won't keep any more secrets from me." he said softly, looking at the warlock. Merlin gazed back at him, the steely edge of guilt still present in his eyes.

"I promise." he replied, and Arthur smiled.

As they stood together, fingers intertwined like the ivy around the trees surrounding them, time seemed to pass more quickly than ever before. The sounds of people behind them slowly died away, leaving nothing but the sound of the waves against the bank of grass, and the chirping of birds. The sun began to rise carefully, leaving golden streaks across the sky akin to those of the Camelot dragon. Merlin looked at Arthur, smiling in the golden dawn light.

After all this time, they had made it. The summer's day was beginning, and the dawn of a new era. Together, they would reign over a beautiful and prosperous land. Because, through the shadows and mists of their pasts, their love shone through like the sunlight of their first day as the two kings.

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Thank you all so much for reading all this way! Considering this was originally a three-chapter story, I think we've put the poor couple through enough for now. **

**This was the first story I ever posted on here, and now it's over. I hope you've enjoyed it, and I'm sorry my updates were so painfully slow..**

**Thank you again for reading ^_^ I hope you liked the ending! :)**


End file.
